


I'll Just Stay Afflicted

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She shouldn't make a phone call but she does. She shouldn't answer the door but she does that too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Just Stay Afflicted

**Author's Note:**

> For the music 2 February bingo card at one million words  
> Prompt: hooked on a feeling

When the doorbell rings, Caitlin knows she shouldn't answer it, any more than she should have made the call in the first place. But then as now she can't help herself, moves driven by a need she can't explain. Or rather, one she can: the experience of a touch, a feeling moreover, that she's hooked on, for all that she's only had it once. 

Part of her is honest enough to admit that she's hoping he'll be the one to put the brakes on but when she opens the door, sees the look on Joe's face, the flash of desire he can't quite hide, she knows that was a vain hope. 

Maybe she knew that all along. 

"Thank you for coming," she says, stepping back to let him in, but he doesn't move. Instead, he leans heavily against the doorframe, one hand gripping onto it tightly, like it's the only thing keeping him there. 

Maybe it is. 

"I shouldn't have." His voice is low, gravelly, a tone she'd never heard until a few days ago, memory and tone combining to make heat pool low in her stomach, make her heart pound, her blood sing.  

She hasn't felt like this in a long time and she's forgotten how powerful desire can be. 

"I know," she says. "But I can't stop thinking about you..." She plays a hunch, a pretty strong one and continues, "And I'm not the only one... am I?"  

Joe sucks in a sharp breath. "Caitlin, we talked about this," he reminds her. "We said we wouldn't..."

"I know that too." She takes a step closer to him, lays her hand on his chest over his heart. She can feel its rapid beat, a perfect counterpoint to her own and she takes another step closer. She can feel the heat of his body against hers, the way that his sigh ruffles her hair and the touch of his hand as he places it on her hip burns her like a brand. "I know... but I can't..."

"Caitlin..." He closes his eyes as he says her name and when he opens them, when he looks down at her, he just shakes his head. 

"Joe..." Her own voice is a whisper and she moves instinctively, raises herself on tiptoes and brushes her lips over his. Instant electricity crackles along every nerve ending of her body as he kisses her back, pulling her into a kiss that's almost bruising in its force, her body flush against his. 

The next thing she knows, she's inside, her back pressed against the now closed door, Joe's lips making their way down her neck, her fingers making short work of the buttons on his shirt. "Are you sure?" he asks her in between kisses and she's never answered yes so quickly to anything in her life. 

Scant words follow, but for once, that hardly matters to Caitlin. She's hooked on Joe's touch, on the feelings he stirs in her. Words, she knows, will come, can come, later. For once, that's enough. 


End file.
